Unwanted Attraction
by A Pencil in her hand
Summary: Ian and Natalie Kabra are left penniless and disowned after the clue hunt. Bitter and resentful towards Amy and Dan for winning the hunt, Natalie devises a plan to get back her millions...all the while eliminating her brother's silly school boy crush on that 'peasant'.
1. Chapter 1

**(A N)**

**Hey, ya'll! This is a new story my brain cooked up. **

**~Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to the Essence of Cahill girls. I love you guys! :D**

Revenge.

It really does makes the world go 'round.

Natalie Kabra smirked, and delicately fingered the neatly wrapped twin boxes in her lap.

It was times like these that made her proud to be a Lucian.

Ian, her older- and far less capable- brother shifted in the squeaky faux leather chair next to her, his handsome brow crinkled in a glare.

"A problem, brother?" Natalie purred innocently, "I seem to remember that it was you who agreed to travel in these atrocious conditions to our dear cousins'."

She glanced about the interior of their rented cab; her lip curled in disgust. The roof was stained, the seats split, stuffing exploding out, and their driver stank of cigarette smoke and cheap beer.

"I blame that silly girl of theirs-" Ian announced bitterly, his expression hard. " - Nanny- or Netty-"

"Nellie."

Ian nodded briskly, "Exactly, _Nellie._That American moron promised us an appropriate ride."

His eyes narrowed, and Natalie noticed, with some misgiving, the dark circles surrounding them.

Her brother acted all-powerful, but he was human- well, as human as any Kabra could be.

"You seem tired."

Ian glared straight ahead- his eyes fixed moodily on the cigarette still smoldering languidly in the cab driver's pudgy hand.

"Just a headache," he said curtly.

Natalie rolled her eyes- had her brother forgotten that she had been instructed in the same lie detection courses that he had?

Her highly trained Lucian senses could spot even the tiniest whisper of a falsehood.

His insomnia was probably caused by mooning over that Cahill peasant again, the younger Kabra reasoned with a shudder.

Why, only yesterday she had caught her older brother confessing his crush on Amy Cahill in front of a mirror!

The mere remembrance of the act was appalling.

Perhaps_, _Natalie thought grimly, as her hands traced the ornate boxes in her lap, it was a good thing that she was being forced to stay with the Cahills at Attleboro after all.

_At least one of life's little annoyances will be dealt with soon enough_...

The cab lurched, suddenly and violently jerking its passengers about. The archaic carburetor sputtered, and coughed out clouds of exhaust as it rumbled to a trembling idle.

"Everybody out," The taxi driver ordered, blowing alcohol scented smoke unceremoniously into their faces.

Natalie waved a slim hand before her nose in disgust, and quickly exited the vehicle.

"Wait-" The driver shouted when the Kabras had paid, and were halfway up the path leading to Attleboro.

Ian spun around, his hand reaching involuntarily into his pocket, where Natalie knew a dart gun was concealed.

"What is it?" He snapped, annoyance criss-crossing his features.

The taxi driver blew a mouthful of smoke into the air, "You forgot your bags- and also, not to be rude, but I usually get a tip at this point..."

"Oh, please-" Natalie muttered to Ian, allowing ample volume to fill her tones. "-This is ridiculous. Can't I just sue the cab company, and get this over with?"

The cabbie's dull eyes bulged. "Now, wait a minute- erm, Miss- there's no call for that."

He shuffled around to the back of the car, and hurriedly popped the trunk.

Natalie sniffed in disdain, and swept up the brick walkway, followed closely by Ian.

"It astounds me at times that people in America can be such idiots." Ian commented darkly, raising his hand to the ornately designed metal door knocker.

While they waited for admittance, Natalie checked her hair in a compact mirror. She smirked at her reflection, satisfied with the result. She looked gorgeous- as always. At least the terrible ride hadn't ruined her silky black locks.

Muffled thumps and voices came from behind the door, and Natalie felt Ian stiffen beside her.

"Showtime." She whispered.

* * *

"Dan!" Amy hissed, grabbing her younger brother's arm before he could finish rigging up a bucket of red paint to the top of a guest bedroom door. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Geez, Amy! You almost made me spill it!" Dan protested, sheepishly.

Amy rolled her eyes, and sighed. _What are you thinking, Dan? _She mind-scolded. _Nellie will murder you if you get paint on her carpet._

Dan wrinkled his nose, _But, they are _Kabras _Amy! _He thought back. _Aka, sly, rotten, slippery betrayers- they deserve to have their million dollar clothes covered in paint._

A car rumbled to a noisy halt outside the Cahill mansion. Doors slammed, and suddenly someone was rapping briskly on the front door.

"Three guesses who that is." Dan muttered.

Amy eyed the door in wary apprehension. Indecision was etched on her pale features and her slim hands trembled involuntarily as she laced, and unlaced them nervously. She made no move to answer the rapper's call, instead she stood as if frozen in the middle of the carpet.

Dan balled his fist in quiet anger.

He knew all too well the cause of his sister's anxiety. Even after all this time, Ian's cruel betrayal in Korea still haunted her at night.

It was sick, Dan thought, allowing the same horrible person into your home when in the past they had caused you nothing but heartache.

In answer to Dan's millionth protest as to _why _they had invited the Kabras, of all people, to come stay with them, Amy had calmly answered, 'How would you feel if you were penniless, Dan?' Wouldn't you want family to help you out?'

'What help?' Dan had replied grimly,

'I didn't see any raised hands when our house was destroyed, and our parents murdered.'

The rapping was repeated; louder this time, effectively jolting Dan's mind out of the past.

"Do you want me to answer the door?" he offered solemnly.

His sister jumped slightly, and hastily shook her head, "N-No, it's okay, I'll get it."

She glanced down, suddenly remembering Dan's can. "And get rid of that paint! They think we're weird enough already without you dousing them in stuff."

With that, she crossed the room, and, with a deep breath, opened the door. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A N) **

**I want to thank Angel and LovleySOS SOOOOO much for their help on this- I have Lovely to thank for an amazing chunk of the work, actually. xD Thank YOOOOU, girls! Ya'll are amazing. :) **

"Coo, coo."

A bug-eyed pigeon blinked at Ian Kabra from the overhanging roof.

Ian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

_Shoo_.

He shook his head slightly at the disturbing bird and motioned it to leave with a quick flick of his hands.

It cocked its head, but made no attempt to move from its lofty perch.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

It was completely ridiculous, Ian thought bitterly, that he, a person of high breeding, was forced to wait outside a home that could easily fit 100 times over in the Kabra mansion, while a filthy fowl ogled at him.

Another pigeon fluttered ungracefully next to the first, but not before relieving himself dangerously close to Ian's shoes.

They stared at him, with smug, almost mocking expressions in their beady eyes.

Ian ignored them, and glanced down instead at Natalie, who stood primping and preening into a handheld mirror. Relaxing slightly, he allowed a small smirk to pass his lips.

Seeing his younger sister act like a spoiled child star, even after months of extreme poverty was almost comical to Ian.

Their sparse new life had taken its toll on his sister, both mentally, and emotionally.

Yet through it all, she still found time to fuss over her appearance.

As if sensing his gaze, Natalie looked up.

Resentment and cunning glinted in her rich amber eyes, and Ian had no doubt that she was cooking up a petty plan of revenge in her Lucian brain.

It didn't matter at any rate- whatever her plan was, Ian wouldn't be around to see it in action.

He sighed, and slipped a hand stealthily into his pocket. With an almost reverence he fingered the one-way plane ticket hidden between the folds.

The _single _one-way ticket.

He winced, imagining Natalie's fury when she found that she was being manipulated into staying at Attleboro, but the situation couldn't be helped.

Shady business deals conducted in the heart of London was no place for his nosy little sister- she could get into trouble, and he did not have the time to watch out for her.

At least here, among family, Natalie would be cared for- whether she liked it or not.

When Ian, a young, and extremely successful entrepreneur in his own right, realized that he would get no financial assistance from his parents, he turned his Lucian skills to conning people out of millions, as a real estate broker.

Almost immediately money started pouring in, and as he held the first check in his hand, Ian had allowed himself to think that things just might turn out alright.

Unfortunately, their good fortune had taken the Kabras one step forward, and then sent them stumbling several feet back.

Many of the people and companies Ian had neglected to pay during the clue hunt demanded their money back, but Ian flatly refused to give them a cent- it wasn't his job to pay anyway- his father, Vikram, held Ian's credit cards.

Things were quiet for a while, and Ian went on with his business without another thought.

Then one day, Ian found a sinister threat slipped neatly under his door.

At first, Ian had laughed it off as a joke, but when more and more of those little notes appeared, some containing pictures of himself and Natalie with fresh blood splattered around their edges, cold fear started to creep into Ian's heart.

In a desperate effort to stop the reign of terror, he was forced to pay back the debts with his new found wealth, or risk the wrath of some very powerful people.

It worked; the threats ceased to appear, yet even now, in America, Ian found himself still looking over his shoulder- half expecting the people around him to have deadly weapons hanging at their sides.

Due to an extremely prosperous deal sealed with a Korean couple before Ian's departure, things were looking up for the Kabras.

Now any money they earned in the future would be debt free. No longer would they be forced to live in musty hotel rooms or consume disgusting boxed meals.

Ian shuddered remembering the day he'd choked down a particularly nasty meal of rubbery broccoli and pasty macaroni and cheese.

Six months of poverty had been rough on the Kabras, who were accustomed to having the very best at their fingertips.

The many resources the Lucian branch had provided the Kabras with during the clue hunt were no more.

No more fast acting poisons, no cutting edge technology, no finances- nothing.

Ian and Natalie hadn't won the clue hunt as they'd promised the Lucians that they would, and in return, the angry members of the branch had shut them out.

Ian and Natalie had no connections, and no one seemed willing to help them...that is, except for Amy and Dan Cahill.

Ian felt a small twinge in his stomach. Even after all the horror his family had caused the Cahills, they had still offered to let him and Natalie live with them for as long as they needed to, no questions asked.

It amazed Ian that anyone could be kind enough to let people who'd technically tried to murder and betray them into their home. It was just so...nice. He would never understand their kindness.

Unfortunately, the Cahill's naivety would be their downfall.

Only one more deal stood between the Kabras and unadulterated wealth...and yet following it through was proving harder than Ian had ever imagined.

Natalie had been pressing her brother to sell the land on which Attleboro now stood for months, but he had put it off; making excuses, telling himself that another house would come on the market, that buyers would lose interest in a place so large and imposing.

A place where _she_ lived.

Ian didn't particularly like looking back on the clue hunt, but he remembered many aspects of it, anyway. He often found himself thinking of it at night, which aided his loss of sleep.

...For whatever reason, the most prominent person that stood out in his memories was Amy Cahill.

-It seemed almost foolish to him how kind and naive she had been during the hunt, trusting so easily. How kind and naive she still was, really. Yet, throughout the clue hunt, Amy and her brother had surprised Ian and Natalie again and again by more or less keeping pace with them, and even coming out on top at times.

They were an oddly persistent pair, and in the end, they had had something that Ian and Natalie didn't. Something that had led them to victory.

They had had hope.

Especially Amy Cahill.

Even now, waiting at her doorstep, Ian remembered the feeling of chilling fear in that moment of the clue hunt when he had been atop Mount Everest. When Amy had saved his life instead of the Janus serum. Ian couldn't recall ever feeling a fear as deep as the panic he had felt in that moment. Because in that moment, he'd sworn that he _knew_ she would chose the serum over him. It would have been the natural choice...

After all, he was her enemy. He'd made sure of that when he broke her heart and her trust earlier on in the hunt.

But Amy Cahill hadn't let him die.

Ian remembered the feeling of her grabbing on to him, pulling him upward, rock ledge and snowy ice digging into him through his suit as his hired men rushed to help. And the Janus serum had crashed down below him on the rocks, and he was safe- and, with a final glint in her jade green eyes, Amy Cahill was gone.

What kind of a person, Ian thought often -and a strange feeling would tug at his gut whenever he thought this- would be kind enough to save their enemy over a prize?

But Ian would always brush off that thought and replace it with one more worthy of dwelling over...like his and Natalie's current financial state, even though that was quite a headache.

Ian's gaze sharpened as someone fumbled with the latch on the other side of the door, and he felt his chest tighten.

For some annoying reason, his mind, for just a split second, rushed him back to Korea, in the clue hunt- when his lips had lightly glided over Amy's.

"Showtime." Natalie whispered at his side.

Ian flinched guiltily, shaking images of the clue hunt out of his head. He needed to fix his attention on the present if he was going to fulfill his plan. The past would only weigh him down with its confusing emotions.

He imagined Amy opening the door, the blush already heating her cheeks, her quiet gaze downcast- hiding the fire in her spirit. It would be so easy to manipulate her- child's-play for a Lucian.

Yes, he thought to himself, allowing a small trademark Kabra smirk fill his face.

_Showtime._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A N)**

***Cringes* AGH, Sorry this update took so long! I'm sick, ya'll. Like, REALLY sick, and it's been hard for me to function...or write. :/ **

** Please pray that I'll get better! :D**

**~Enjoy**

"Well it's about time. Honestly, I've had maids that react quicker than you Cahills!" Natalie exclaimed the moment the door was opened. She swept past Amy, and into the hall.

"Grab our bags." She ordered a baffled Dan.

"Hello to you, too," he muttered, making no move to acquiesce.

Amy bit her lip to keep from agreeing with Dan- she'd forgotten just how high-maintenance the Kabras were.

_How long are we going to have to put up with this, Amy? _He whined mentally.

Amy shook her head and sighed. _Don't start, Dan. We're supposed to be the peacemakers, remember?_

Dan rolled his eyes. _I'm a ninja- we don't DO kumbaya, Amy. _

_Well this one, will, Mister. _Amy thought back.

"_Ahem_."

Amy whipped around so quickly that she almost fell over her own awkward feet. She stumbled heavily against the door, turning her clumsiness into an awkward lean.

Ian raised an eyebrow, and she had to fight a blush that threatened to turn her complexion to tomato.

_Klutzy much?_

"Um, h-hello, Ian. W-welcome to Attleboro." She held out a hand, silently cursing her stutters.

Of course they _would _come out around Ian, when she had been working so hard lately to break the lifelong habit.

He had grown taller and, if possible, even more handsome since the clue hunt, and she had to tilt her head to look at him.

She noticed the dark circles under his eyes- the very same ones that lined hers, and a tiny pang of compassion tugged at her.

The aftermath of the cluehunt had not been easy- even for the winners.

_What could he be losing sleep over?_

"Yes," His amber eyes glittered, "It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I've missed you."

"No, you haven't." Amy said softly, an angry lump sticking in her throat.

She wished that he would just quit pretending like he cared about her; it was a cruel trick, and they both knew it. Why wouldn't he just give up already?

Even now, Ian's silky british accent and suave ways brought painful memories of the clue hunt roaring back.

"What makes you think I wouldn't miss you?"

His attentive amber eyes penetrated her defenses- making her feel weak and giddy.

She clenched her jaw to keep the tears from falling. The whole act was fake- she knew that now.

To the cobra, it was all a big game of 'let's mess with the shy girl's heart'.

_I won't play your games again, Ian- never again_. She still carried the scars of his cruel betrayal.

Despite Dan's insisting that Ian had used mind control on her to let them come, the decision to allow the Kabras to stay at her beloved Attleboro, had been rough on Amy.

"Coming through."

Dan shoved past them, giving Ian the evil eye as he swung around, arms laden with the Kabras' luggage.

Amy winced as the suitcases struck loudly against one another- the insides sounded hollow. Just how poor _were _the Kabras?

"Hey, careful!" Ian reprimanded,

Dan rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me- these are some priceless suitcases, right? What have you got in here, anyway? Feathers? Some of these feel empty."

Ian scowled darkly, "I believe the only empty thing around here is your brain."

"No one mind the gorgeous girl in the hallway, she just loves standing around like a loser by herself." Natalie said sarcastically from inside the house.

"What gorgeous girl?" Dan muttered dumping the luggage right inside the door. Amy shot him a look. _Be nice to them, Dan. They are our guests, after all. _

Dan rolled his eyes. _Whatever- I'm outta here. There's a bag of Doritos with my name on them. Ninja fuel!_

He attempted to somersault out of the room, and it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes.

"Dweeb." She muttered, albeit fondly. Even after all the horrors of the cluehunt, Dan acted, for the most part, like any other annoying little brother.

He still had his dark times- scary days he spent holed up in his room, remembering the lives lost during the hunt, but for the most part, Dan had adjusted to 'regular life' quickly.

She envied him his carefree attitude. She, on the other hand, was forced to take strong sleeping pills most of the time. They left her zonked out which was a bit unnerving, but it was a welcome alternative to the horrific nightmares of the past which kept her tossing and turning.

Sometimes, she would hear Isabel's ghostly laugh in the middle of a grocery line, or during a movie and a chill would run through her.

Yes, the clue hunt had made them rich, but at what cost?

"This way." She whispered, to Ian, gesturing him inside. He arched another eyebrow- which only make him look MORE maddenly attractive. Aggravating shivers crept up Amy's spine as he brushed past, and she couldn't help but notice the heavy scent of cloves that still lingered on his skin.

* * *

"Don't tell me there are actually SUITS in this suitcase?" Dan exclaimed, appearing at Ian's side as he unpacked.

They were originally supposed to be in the same room, but Dan wheedled until Amy had given in, and allowed him to stick Ian in a tiny dark guest bedroom. Dan made sure it was one conveniently located near the noisy laundry room.

Surprisingly, it hadn't been tough for Dan to change his sister's mind. He figured that when a pompous jerk betrays your heart, you don't feel bad about sticking him in a terrible guest room.

He plopped down on the bed, bag of Doritos in hand, already bored. Ian placed a suit in a drawer and winced in irritation every time Dan ground another chip into oblivion.

"Of course I have suits in my suitcase." He snapped, "Now leave, Peasant!" He gave Dan a Kabra death glare.

Dan crunched thoughtfully on a chip and ignored Ian's rising blood pressure.

There was another reason he had picked this room for the cobra- it was a perfect place for pranks.

Dan grinned, and envisioned a furious Ian waking up and finding all of his pants missing, and his shoes filled with fly paper.

That was the one perk about housing the Kabras. Dan had the luxury of annoying another set of people, and Ian and Natalie would prove to be much more fun to prank than his boring, nerdy sister.

There were a few crumbs left at the bottom of the pack of Doritos, Dan tipped back his head and dumped them in.

_Mmmmm..._

Ian shuddered slightly. "Disgusting." He shut the suitcase with a click and shoved it in the closet. Dan smirked as Ian brushed his hands off on his jacket as if he had been contaminated.

Saladin slunk into the room while Ian's back was turned and wound himself around Dan's legs in greeting. _Mrrp. _He said, swishing his tail warningly at Ian.

Dan picked up the cat, and stroked his head absentmindedly with the Dorito bag. Cheesy as it sounded, sometimes he felt like the little guy was the only one who didn't care if Dan wanted to be a ninja, or whatever. Sure, he had Amy and Nellie, but they weren't all that interested in Dan's collection of Japanese throwing stars or his battle moves.

Saladin was different.

If Dan decided to wear a bandanna backwards and used a huge sword to cut up Saladin's dinner of red snapper, the Egyptian Mau would be rubbing his face against Dan's leg, purring encouragement.

"You got my back, Homie." Dan whispered to the cat in a Jonah Wizard-esque tone. Saladin blinked, and licked his lips- red snapper on the mind._Mrrp? _

"Are you _talking_to that_animal?" _A horrified voice exclaimed. Ian's expression was filled with horror, disgust, and revulsion. It was hilarious- Dan wished he had his camera with him.

_Step one of Operation Prank_**: **He thought with a mischievous grin, _Install hidden cameras around Ian's room for maximum embarrassment. _

"Why are you grinning into the middle-distance like a maniac?" Ian demanded, his frustration level reaching the exploding point. "Oh, that's right, you _are _a maniac, and- agh! Get that cat away from me!"

Saladin had jumped off the bed and advanced on Ian until he had effectively backed him into a corner.

"Go get the nasty cobra, Boy!" Dan cheered.

* * *

Ian tried to maintain his composure, but that was proving a hard thing to do when one is being driven into a closet by a foot long furry mass of evil.

The demon cat licked his lips at Ian and hissed menacingly as if intending to claw at him. Ian kicked at it with his shoe, and was happy to see it recoil in fear. He allowed a triumphant smirk to fill his face. A snake was always better than a cat.

The Cahill boy's green eyes widened- the same weird jade color as the animal's.

The cat advanced again, but this time Ian tried jumping over it to the safety of the open door instead.

Fail.

Sharp claws extended, the cat leaped at Ian, and dug his claws through his neatly pressed slacks and into his skin.

"Get off, get off!" Ian yowled, hopping around the room and frantically shaking his leg to free the beast clinging to it. Despite his attempts, the cat began to move higher, sinking his claws into Ian as he half leaped, half climbed up Ian.

It didn't help matters that the Cahill boy was shouting things like, "Go get him, Saladin!" "Ooh, that had to hurt-" "Cobras suck!" and giggling like a complete weirdo the entire time.

Ian gritted his teeth and tried a fantastic spinning kick that a Tomas double agent had once taught him.

Fortunately, it worked.

Dan shouted in dismay and disappointment at his defeat, and Saladin sailed loudly through the air, his momentum carrying him far away from Ian.

"What on earth is going on in here-?" Someone exclaimed in alarm.

"Get out of the way!" Ian shouted, but it was too late.

The beast fell in a twisting writhing mass of fur- right into the arms of a very shocked Amy Cahill.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A N)**

**AGH! I'm so sorry for the eon long wait on this, but I'm sick, and my brain refused to function properly. :/ **

**Anyway, I want to dedicate this chappie to mah good friends Angel and Poppy (And Lovely's sister. xD) for being awesome, and having May birthdays! :D **

**Happy Birthday, guys! This one's for you. :)**

**~Enjoy **

"Are you going to be okay in here?" Amy asked anxiously from the doorway, twisting, and untwisting her hands out of nervous habit.

"It's livable." Natalie said crisply, suddenly irritated by the girl's annoying concern. The room was large enough, although the yellow curtains and plain red rug simply had to go. Natalie shook her head mentally. The Cahills had no sense of taste.

"Are you sure, be-because I can get you another room if you like."

"It's fine." Natalie snapped, ignoring the stunned look on Amy's face.

It stung, to have the tables so cruelly turned on her, and Amy's stuttering presence was just making matters worse. Natalie should be the one enjoying an easy life in a huge mansion, not the Cahills. Honestly, they didn't even have the common sense to keep maids!

A loud thump, followed by several yowls and shouts sent Amy scurrying frantically down the hall, leaving Natalie to set her plan into motion.

Finally.

A small triumphant smile played about her lips, as she withdrew a pen from her purse.

Ian thought her an ignorant child who wasn't capable of a convoluted plan. Ha. She cocked the pen, and skillfully copied first Ian's handwriting onto a card, and then Amy's.

Natalie paused for a moment to survey her work, her highly trained senses picking up the subtle similarities in Amy and Ian's writing styles. It was strange to see their personalities coming to life on the paper; Ian's betrayed his almost non-existent soft side- while Amy's showed her loyalty for others.

The voice of Natalie's hand writing analysis teacher- a Lucian operative- rang in her ears.

_You can tell a lot about someone by their natural writing style. It betrays their weaknesses, as well as many hidden strengths- writing is connected directly to neural pathways._

Natalie had excelled in that class- she excelled in all her classes- quickly surpassing her brother's level of expertise. Yet, did Ian respect her for it? Her face darkened.

_Of course not._

She re-cocked the pen, slipped it into her purse, and placed the notes inside twin jewelry boxes. She stared down at the open boxes' contents, which had been specially designed by rogue Ekats. Their expertise showed in the bracelet and watch nestled inside, and Natalie couldn't help but feel jealous. Despite all of the Lucians' skills, they were still forced to rely on the Ekats superior technology to run their gadgets.

Natalie shut the lids, and tucked the boxes back into her purse. Her stomach rumbled undignifiedly, and she realized she hadn't eaten anything all day.

_I could kill for a pita with sun-dried tomatoes and fresh basil right now._ She strode from the room in search of sustenance.

Her purse bumped against her hip as she walked, each step a reminder of the fateful contents within. Natalie's lips curved into a patented Kabra smirk, and she tossed her hair back confidently over her shoulder.

Her know-it-all older brother was about to learn a vital lesson about the younger Lucian.

Natalie Kabra doesn't play nice.

_Game on, Ian. Game on._

* * *

"Dammit, what is that!?" Ian swore, batting Nellie's hand roughly away.

She pursed her black lipstick lips in irritation at his outburst; her pink and black striped hair stuck out on end, so she looked like a frustrated porcupine.

"Hold still, or it'll just sting more." She commanded, coming at him again with a cotton swab of alcohol.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so move around a lot."

Ian shot him a glare, and hissed as the antiseptic burned into his leg.

Amy held Saladin on her lap, her hand absentmindedly petting his furry head with a nervous energy. Her green eyes were huge- probably from shock, and her scratched face was decorated with several Superman band-aids.

Ian raised an eyebrow at the sheer irony of them. Superman- whoever he was- would not help her from getting a nasty infection.

He had scoffed when offered the band-aids, Kabras healed quickly enough without having to look ridiculous.

_Mrrp?_ Said the beast in Amy's lap. Ian narrowed his eyes at the creature. It swished its tail in false innocence, and stared up at Ian with a smug expression.

Ian hated cats; they were useless animals, always covered with fleas, and too darn smart for their own good. This devil was yet another reason Ian was grateful that he would on a plane before long.

"-Now, take off your shirt, British Boy." Nellie said, not bothering to hide a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Ian coughed in shocked surprise, not certain he had heard the girl correctly.

"You heard me." Nellie dabbed more alcohol on her cotton ball and gestured at him.

"Hurry up."

Ian frowned. The nanny was enjoying bossing him around a little too much.

His eyes drifted to Amy's multi colored face. As their eyes met, her complexion spiked to tomato, and suddenly picking the cat hair off of her clothing seemed like the most fascinating thing in the world.

He smirked at her obvious discomfort, although with each unbuttoned button of his Armani shirt, the atmosphere grew more and more tense. It was slightly unnerving to have her scandalized eyes watching, and a sudden twinge of something- embarrassment?- filled him.

He shook himself mentally, and quickly tugged the shirt off, revealing the muscular bronze skin beneath.

He winced as the cold air mixed with the liquid, stinging his painful scratches. The Nellie girl was really enjoying his discomfort. Her smile seemed almost demonic with the black lipstick, as she swabbed enthusiastically away. Her eyes were so heavily lined with makeup that she looked like a rabid raccoon.

Americans, Ian thought bitterly, they had no sense of decent taste.

"Okay, all done." Nellie said cheerfully, tossing the used cotton ball into the trash can.

Ian's temples throbbed as he eased his shirt back around his shoulders. The combined lack of food and sleep were taking their toll on his health. He longed for his old life; in the Kabra mansion, a trained masseuse would rub away all his pain.

He sneaked a sideways glance at Amy, who was picking nervously at the band-aids on her face.

She looked so innocent and sweet- not at all like someone who could win a dangerous clue-hunt...

His face hardened, ignoring the sharp pain the action drove into his skull. He couldn't think about her like that- couldn't _keep_ thinking about her like that. If there was one thing his parents had taught him, it was that a heart was a dangerous thing...it was better not to have one.

On that depressing note, he strode from the room, not bothering to thank his rocker chick wannabe of a nurse for her "loving treatment".

Once alone in his room, he collapsed uncharacteristically onto the bed, ignoring the wrinkles it would create in his suit. His head was pulsing, and thanks to Dan, the air around him was filled with the combined nauseating scents of cat hair, and Doritos.

He reached into his pocket, and took out the plane ticket within. The plane he had booked was scheduled to depart at midnight, and for Ian, it couldn't come sooner.

"Shhh, Dan, don't push me!" A voice hissed from outside Ian's door.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to come with you, 'cause you're scared." Another voice argued.

"D-Dan, be quiet."

Someone knocked softly, and Ian sat up abruptly, his eyes trained on the dark wood of the door.

"Come in,"

Amy stumbled into the room as if shoved from behind; the momentum nearly caused her to drop the plate of food in her hands.

"Dan! You almost made me spill it!" She ejaculated.

"He deserves to have fuzzy food, Amy." Dan grumbled from behind the door.

Ian stood, and examined the contents of the plate in Amy's hands with some trepidation. It contained a sad looking sandwich, stuffed with wilted lettuce and a watery tomato, a bag of- you guessed it- Doritos- was that some sort of staple food in the U.S.?- and some sort of chocolatey brown glop in a cup that boasted 'More calcium than an 8 oz cup of milk!'.

His level of hunger dropped significantly.

Amy handed him the plate, red-faced at his obvious disgust. "Here's lunch." She said shyly.

"Thank you." Ian set the plate on the nightstand.

"You're welcome...I think." Amy turned to leave, but Ian grabbed her arm, "Going so soon?" He purred in her ear. She flinched at his touch, and he felt a twinge of guilt for messing with her heart. She had been through so much pain at his hand.

He shook his head, and quickly dismissed the thought. If he was to be stuck in this house for the next few hours, he might as well get some amusement out of the situation.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, I've missed our little...interactions."

Amy took a deep shuddering breath, and looked Ian straight in the eyes- bright jade against smoldering amber.

"D-Don't touch me. Ever again." She said, with a quiet dignity that was foreign to Ian.

Ian, surprised, let go. She had... _changed._ The old Amy would have trembled and blushed under the power of his charms.

But the girl before him...

Amy bit her lip, and he realized he was staring. "I hope you enjoy your lunch." She said, somewhat stiffly.

With that, she turned and strode from his side without a single glance back.

Ian watched Amy in shocked silence until the door clicked shut, and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chappie is dedicated with much love to my wonderfully awesome friend, Angel. :) May the jello be ever in your favor. ;)**

"Finally! My sister stood up for herself! I'm proud of you, Amy-san. Cobras suck." Dan exclaimed, patting Amy on the head.

Amy tried to smile for her brother's sake, but inside she felt deflated, like a balloon which has been pricked with a pin and is slowly going limp.

She didn't enjoy being cold to people- it simply wasn't her nature to stand up for herself, as Dan took every opportunity to point out, but right now she felt tired of being the soft one.

She was tired of always blushing and stuttering at Ian's mocking advances. Tired of being dumb enough to fall for a boy who repeatedly abused her heart for his own twisted amusement- tired of being a Kabra family joke.

Even now, when the roles reversed and she was the one with money and connections, he managed to make her feel inadequate within minutes.

_I'm so stupid!_ Amy thought, clenching her fists. Why had she allowed the Kabras, of all people, to waltz back into her life?

_...Because they're family._ Her mind whispered. _...Because they needed your help._

_...Because, you _needed_ them._

Dan cocked his head to the side. "You okay, Amy? You look creepy staring at Ian's door like that."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Dan rolled his eyes, and Amy knew she wasn't fooling him one tiny bit. They had been through too much together not to know when the other was lying.

Amy suddenly felt exhausted, and her head pounded rhythmically. She pictured her bedroom, neat and tidy without a whisper of Kabras. She needed to go there, now- just to rest and get her sanity back.

"Dan, I need to be alone. Please, don't ….do anything to Ian while I'm gone." She pleaded, already halfway up the stairs leading to her bedroom

...Dan's answer never came.

* * *

Bzz.

Bzzz.

Bzzzzzzzz.

Ian groaned, and woozily opened his eyes a slit. The lighting in his 'room' had dimmed significantly and everything seemed surreal and hazy. Ian pinched the space between his eyes. How long had he been asleep?

Bzzzzzzzz!

Ian shoved a hand into his pocket, fishing his enhanced technology phone- one of the only expenses he had allowed himself- from its folds.

"Hello?"

"_Greetings, Mr. Kabra._"

* * *

Alone in the kitchen, Natalie perched impatiently on a stool. Her long slender fingers drummed rhythmically against the marble countertop as she waited for someone, _anyone_ to come serve her.

Didn't the Cahills have a guardian/ cook/ whatever it was they called her? Nellie? Where was that girl? Why, if she were part of the Kabra staff- well, no, she just wouldn't be to begin with.

Natalie pursed her lips in frustration. Never in her life did she imagine herself waiting on the Cahills of all people. They should be the ones waiting on her- it was the natural order of things.

Dan clomped into the kitchen, and helped himself to a soda from the fridge; he took a long swig, and burped in satisfaction. "Ahh, soda how I love you."

Natalie wrinkled her nose in revulsion-_did the boy have no manners whatsoever?_ ...He hadn't even offered her any- not that she would ever touch the sugary carbonated stuff- but it was still extremely rude of him. _Then again, what can you expect from common folk? _She thought bitterly.

Dan tipped back his head, and drained the soda can of its liquid, then he grabbed a dessert looking log of some sort, and began munching away at the chocolate coated treat. Melty chocolate drool ran between his fingers, and as he caught Natalie staring at him in disgust, he grinned, revealing mottled teeth. "What? Never seen someone eating a Hersey's bar?"

Natalie shook her head. "Not unless you count the exploding kind our Lucian operatives use."

Dan stared at her in awe, his eyes huge with giddy wonder like a child receiving a surprise gift, "No. WAY. I need some of those, like, now. Do you think you could pick some up for me?"

Natalie clenched her fists, "My brother and I are not even _PART_ of the Lucian branch anymore, you idiotic git!" She blurted angrily, "Your bloody family made certain of that!"

Dan glared right back at her, "Wow, you're one to talk, Cobra. Your mother killed my parents in cold blood! You tried to kill us _SEVERAL_ times during the clue hunt, but here you are! We took your sorry butts into our home even though you're nuts. Don't you dare dump your stupid problems on us!"

"Our problems are far from stupid, and I never 'dumped them' on anyone!" She scoffed. "But of course you _would _twist things around in your tiny brain to make yourself seem like the victim."

Dan pressed his lips together in anger, "You know what, Natalie? I would have thought you have gotten nicer after the clue hunt, but no! You're nothing but a selfish, stuck-up jerk."

Natalie recoiled, she had never, _neve_r been addressed in such a manner. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! A jerk."

Dan crammed the last bit of chocolate down his throat, and stomped out of the room.

Natalie seethed in her stool, glaring at Dan's forgotten candy wrapper- willing it to explode into cocoa-y flames as she clenched, and unclenched her fists, digging her perfect nails deeper into the tender skin of her palm with every thrust.

How dare he, how _dare_ that- that _moron_ with no manners or decent sense of smell, call _her_ of all people_,_ a 'jerk'?

It was ludicrous- ridiculous- preposterous!

And yet...

* * *

Ian hung up his cell phone with a single swipe of the touchscreen. His face was oddly calm, effectively hiding the tumultuous mix of anger, annoyance, and slight guilt that churned in his gut.

He had just received a private call from the Lucian branch. They were prepared to take the Kabras back, to accept them inspite of their previous actions - on one condition...

Amy was the leader of the Madrigals, and they wanted her secrets, her codes, everything.

...In other words, Ian was going to have to betray her again.

No! His heart protested irrationally, while at the same time his mind was thinking of how easy it would be to trick the gullible girl.

...Or at least, it used to be...

He remembered the look in her eyes as she shied away from his touch. They were no longer soft and naive- easily wounded by his charms, but knowing and wise. No, she would not be easy to trick anymore- little Amy Cahill was growing up.

She had an invisible shield, and it would be a challenge indeed for him to break through her defenses.

Ian smirked.

With a shield, or without one, he was never one to turn down a challenge.


End file.
